


Dief and Turtle's Valentine's Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [69]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle finds a new use for Ray's Smarties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Valentine's Off

  



End file.
